Newsies and Capture the Bear
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Originally Title! The Newsies live in modern day New York in an orphanage. Then a woman who owns a boarding school for orphans comes and takes them away. They meet all these different girls(camp friends) and just see what happens.
1. Bus Ride

Another Newsies fic, ah life is good.  Hope you guys like this!  R&R I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Newsies Disney does.  If I did then there would be no time to make movies.

The people own themselves, all of them.  They're from camp and more will emerge.

The 'Color of Magic' is owned by Terry Prachett (well I own the book, he owns the copyright law)

The sun dawned on another June morning in New York City and flooded the windows of the Manhattan/Brooklyn Boys' Home.  Blink was the first to open his blue eyes at the sound of the wake up bell.  

            "Mush, hey Mush, wha's da bell doin' on a Saturday mornin' like dis?" he asked the barely conscious brown haired boy beside him. 

            "How does I know? Go backs ta sleep," the boy called Mush groaned and rolled over.

            "EVERYONE UP THERE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" a woman's voice bellowed up the stairs.  At once all the boys were up and moving.  Jack got into the washroom first and turned on a hot shower.  The water streamed over his brown hair and he quickly made sure the other boys were still concentrating on doing other things.  This was the only shower with warm water.  Before he really had time to enjoy it a fist banged the door and Spot's familiar voice came.

            "Get outta the frickin' showah!" Jack hastily turned off the water and threw a towel over himself.  

            When he opened the door Spot had gone into another shower and the rest of the boys didn't seem to be focusing on showering now.

            "Damn you Spot Conlon," Jack called over to the boy now throwing a black oversized tee shirt over his head.  

            "Anytime!" he laughed in reply.  Spot brushed his teeth and began combing his rather long blondish hair.  

            A knock was heard a few seconds later and the brown haired Snitch ran to open it.  

            "Hello Mrs. Harold, how is you dis fione mornin'?" the boy asked smiled too sweetly to be real.

            "Cut the crap Martin," Mrs. Harold snapped.  "Now, I want you all downstairs dressed and nicely groomed, yes, I said groomed Zachary, in five minutes."  Blink put his hand down as she finished.  Everyone had to face it; Blink hadn't really groomed himself in days.  His teeth were brushed, but he didn't shave much and his hair was a bit on the knotty side. 

            Mrs. Harold left the room and the boys finished getting ready.

            "What does dat old bat wants wit us now?" Race asked Mush, running fingers through his blackish brown hair.

            "How does I know?" Mush replied rubbing his brown eyes sleepily.  The boys assembled in on of the rooms not often used except on special occasions.  

            "Hello, please settle yourselves as quickly as possible," a stout blond woman ordered forcefully.  The boys sat in a row of seats placed in the center of the room.  

            "Now," continued the woman, "I am Mrs. Nancy Houndland and I am the headmistress of Haven Academy in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.  Which of you boys can read?"  All the hands went up.  "Alright, can you all read passed 6th grade?"  The boys contemplated this, before they had come here they were on the streets, and that didn't give them much edjamcation.   Spot smirked and raised his hand anyway, followed by Jack and the rest came soon after.  

            "Well, good, we'll take all of them." 

            "What?" Blink asked.  "Take us wheres?"

            "To Haven Academy.  We take orphans who are over 11 and can read passed a 6th grade level," the woman replied smartly.  The boys sat a bit shocked.  Uh-oh ran through their minds.  

            To woman left and Mrs. Harold looked daggers at the boys.

            "That lie will be your undoing," she hissed, marching out of the room.  

            "For once I tink she's right," Mush stated after a minute of silence.  The boys shrugged and headed back to bed.

            Two weeks later they were on one school bus heading for Pittsburgh.  Most of the boys had never been out of the city before and were anxiously awaiting the trip ahead.

            "What do ya tink dis school looks like?" Jack asked Spot who was sitting a row in front of him. 

            "I tink it's gonna be prison for us," Spot answered.  He wasn't really paying attention to Jack.  Him and Race were playing spit in the seat.

            Meanwhile, in the room of Kristan Stehle, granddaughter of Nancy Houndland, sat Kristan and three of her closest friends, Amanda, Julie, and Kerri.  

            "So then Jill looks at Justin and just throws the drink right in his face.  It was perfect.  I can't wait until school starts, she is really brutal when she's mad," Kristan was laughing as her grandmother walked in.

            "Honey, I need to talk to you," she said, nodding at Kristan's friends.

            Nancy took Kristan into the den and sat on the armchair by the television.  

            "Now dear there are going to be 6 new students here in about an hour, so please be at the main entrance to the courtyard and greet them.  Take them to my office and tell them to wait.  Wait with them too, they might need to be watched," Nancy said.

            "Alright, but can the girls come too?" Kristan asked rolling her eyes.  The prospect of meeting new students for the 100th time in her life didn't thrill her.  

            "No, just you."  Kristan nodded and went back to her room.

            "Sorry guys, looks like you've got to leave.  I have to get out of my pjs in the summer, where's the justice!" Kristan exclaimed.  When her friends didn't laugh she said, "new kids."

            "Oh," came the girls.  They nodded and left.  Kristan went to her closet and pulled out a white spaghetti strap top and a blue one sleever.  Her pants were denim as usual.  

            When she was ready she pulled her light red hair out of her brown eyes and into a ponytail.  'Why bother, it's too short to stay anyway' she thought putting her hair down again.  She trekked out of her house and down the path in the woods until she emerged on a green courtyard full of teenage boys and girls.  Most waved as she went by and she waved back politely, not really wanting to talk to them.  She had pretty much been popular in school, considering the fact that everyone wanted to be her friend to be on good terms with her grandmother, well the girls at least.  Any boy that came in content with Kristan was considered America's Most Wanted rapist to her grandmother.  The courtyard opened onto a driveway and just as she arrived a bus was pulling up.  The doors opened and 6 boys came out.  Kristan found herself looking at one in particular.  The boy was shorter with dark blond hair and blue green eyes.  'Yummy' she thought smirking to herself.

            "Hi!" she enthusiastically approached them all.  They looked a bit nervous, and weren't really paying attention.  "Uh, guys, yea, over here! Now that I have your attention.  I'm Kristan, the headmistresses granddaughter and I have to take you guys to her office and basically baby-sit you until she comes."  

            "Awright," the dark blond one said and he seemed to lead the group behind Kristan.  

            As they arrived in the waiting room for Nancy's office Kristan motioned for them to sit down.  They sat mostly on the floor and Kristan sat next to the leader-type.  

            "Ok, so give me names."

            The leader was first to answer.

            "Spot Conlon."  The rest followed him.

             "Jack Kelly."

            "Racetrack Higgins."

            "Blink Trace."

            "Mush Gracio."

            "Snitch Micheals."

            Kristan was highly enjoying herself.  6 really hot guys and one of her in a soundproof room.  'Life is good.'  

            "Um, so where you guys from?" she asked.

            "New Yawk City," the one called Racetrack answered. No one talked until Nancy came into the room.

            "Good morning boys," she smiled.  "Kristan, you may go."

            "Do I really have too?" Kristan wanted to stay with the boys.  "Can I invite my friends too?"

            "Kristan, go shop for stuff for your dorm, here's 50, now get out!" Nancy threw a 50-dollar bill at Kristan and Kristan ran out of the room. The boys distinctly heard the girl yell something and what sounded like 20 more girls run down.  

            "Grandma can Jill take the van?" Kristan called back.

            "Yes."  Kristan's laugh was heard and it got steadily fainter. 

            "Now boys, your dorms will be in the West Wing, and your curfew will be 10 on weeknights and 11 on weekends.  You're not allowed to be in the girls' dorms at all.  They are in the East Wing.  Now, the rules are posted in your rooms.  Here are your keys.  Decide whom you're rooming with and put your stuff in.  A map is across the hall," Nancy finished.  The boys grabbed the keys from the desk and went into the hall.  They studied the map and headed towards the stairs.  

            "Well, whos we rooming wit?" Jack asked.  No one answered.  "Ok, who's rooming wit me?" Race and Spot raised their hands.  "Well, den youse guys can room togethah."  Race and Spot looked at each other and shrugged.  

            "If anything we can switch sometimes," Spot muttered.  Snitch and Mush decided to room together, so Jack was stuck with Blink.  The keys were passed out and they went to their rooms.  Two beds, to chest, to desks and chairs.  Typical.  

            At Century III mall Kristan, Amanda, Kerri, Julie, Blair, Kathrine, Ellie, and Jill were enjoying their shopping for new dorm stuff. Kristan had bought some new clothes and bought all her friends new posters (Amanda's had to be something that Kristan liked too.  Considering they were roommates.  It was Orlando Bloom, so Kristan had no objections.)  

            "I have to tell you guys about the new boys we got," Kristan said over a Chik-filla sandwich.  

            "Boys? We haven't gotten new guys in 6 months!" Kerri exclaimed.  

            "Ok, well as soon as you see them your going to think they are so fine.  Just lay off the short blond one.  Mine," Kristan laughed.  Kathrine, Blair, and Ellie didn't look excited.  

            "You guys don't get it now, but on day you will," Jill (the oldest) told them.  Julie, Kerri, Amanda, and Kristan laughed and threw their stuff away.  

            By the time they got back to the dorms it was 1030 so Kristan was in big trouble.  She had to be in her room by 1030 every night in the summer.  The others could be out until 11. She ran to her house and climbed the fire ladder she had hanging out of her window.  As she climbed into bed Nancy came in.

            "When did you get back?" she asked.

            "O, around 10, I think you were asleep," Kristan replied.  

            "Night dear."

            "Night Grandma."  As Nancy left Kristan heaved a sigh of relief. 

            The next morning the boys woke up around 10 and Spot put on his ever famous Good Charlotte tee shirt and black baggy pants with chains hanging on them.  Race put on a white tee shirt and baggy khaki pants.  They went out into the hall together and saw the other guys a little away from them talking to a boy who looked to be about 12.  

            "Hey who ya talking to?" Spot asked.  The boy was shorter then him, with brown hair and brown eyes.  

            "Dis is Les," Jack told him.  

            "Hiya Les, me name is Spot," he introduced himself.

            "And me names Racetrack."  

            "Hey Les!" a boy with curly mouse hair called from down the hall.

            "What?" Les asked the boy. 

            "Who're you talking to?" he asked coming up to the boys.  Before anyone could explain music came up through the floor.

            "What da hell?" Race said looking at the tile floor.  

            "Kristan," the mouse haired boy muttered.  He grabbed Les by the shoulder and pushed him towards the stairs.  The new guys followed them.  They went down 4 flights of stairs and came to a pair of double doors that said GYM on it.  Inside came blaring rock music that, to Spot's great pleasure, was Good Charlotte. 

            The brillo boy opened the doors intensifying the sound.  Four girls stood in the middle. Kristan was singing into a microphone hooked up to two speakers and 3 other girls were playing guitars and drums.  When Kristan saw the curly haired boy she smiled and stopped.  

            "Hey Dave," she smiled running up and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey guys. Like the music?"

            "Yea, choice.  Could someones explain who da boyfriend is?" Race asked.

            "Dave?  Dave's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend, we're not like that," Kristan laughed.

            "Hey, Kristan, these the new kids?" the blond behind her asked them.

            "Yea, the new guys.  Just remember my goal," Kristan smirked.  "Ok, let me see if I remember these names.  That's Race, Jack, Snitch, Blink, Mush, and Spot." 

            She was right.  Julie seemed to like Jack.  

            "Ok, now, whos da rest of em?" Blink asked.

            "Ok, she's (indicating the blond one) Julie, that's (pointing to a tall brunette tuning a guitar) Amanda, and she's (pointing to the drummer with dark blond hair) Kerri," Kristan explained.  Amanda was staring right at Race, who happened to be a half a foot shorter then her, and Kerri was looking at Mush.  Kristan was laughing.

            "Look Dave, we seemed to have some love already and school didn't even start yet!" she joked.  The three girls glared at her.  "Let' go see if we can get the others down here, maybe they want to meet the new guys, well Jill might at least."  Kristan bolted from the building and returned in 5 minutes, followed a little slower by 4 other girls.  

            "Oh! They are cute!" Jill whispered in Kristan's ear.  "Hi I'm Jill!" the brown bleach blond girl told them (Snitch in particular).  

            "I'm Kathrine," the shorter brown haired girl said.  

            "I'm Ellie!" the smallest red haired girl exclaimed.  Ellie launched herself at Kristan and attached herself around her neck.  "Say uncle!"

            "Uncle!" Kristan choked.

            "Louder!"

            "Uncle!!"

            "LOUDER!"

            "UNCLE!!!"  

            "Ok," Ellie dropped back to the ground and laughed. 

            The last girl stood a little away from everyone else.  She was small and looked very shy.  

            "This," Kristan grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her forward, "is Blair." The brown haired brown-eyed girl smiled weakly.

            Blink smiled nicely back at her.  

            "Hey Blair, wants ta go fo a walk?" he asked.  

            "Blink, your 17, she's what, 12?" Mush said.

            "Look, she's 12 and she's really shy.  I know had dat feels.  Hey Kathrine, Ellie, want ta come too?" Blink looked at the girls expectantly.  They nodded and followed him out.           They left.  

            "If I didn't knows him wells I might suspoct sumtin'" Snitch muttered.  "Hey Jill, want ta show me around?"  Jill nodded and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the gym.  Mush just looked at Kerri and nodded his head towards the door and Kerri nodded.  

            "Look, only a day and they can already read each other's minds," Amanda giggled. 

            "More likes only 10 minotes," Race said.  "So Amanda, want ta go somewhere?"

            Amanda's eyes lit up and she nodded frantically.  They left through the side door.  

            "Geez, we're pairing off into couples already!" Julie moaned.  "I'm going to read Gay Expectations."  She walked out of the gym huffing with every step.  Jack laughed.  

            "Come on Jackie-boy let's go see who we can spi on," Spot smirked in Kristan's direction.  As soon as he was out the door Kristan looked at Les.

            "Les, go somewhere, I gotta talk to your brother."  Les pouted but David shoved him towards the door.  Les left and joined Spot and Jack outside the doors listening.  "O My Gawd Dave!  Spot is the sexiest thing alive!" 

            "I thought I was?" said David in mock offense.

            "Screw you!  Well anyway, what do you think I should do?" she asked.

            "If ya want to know abouts me why don't ya ask me?" Spot popped his head back in the gym. 

            "Shit!" Kristan exclaimed.  "How long were you there?"

            "Da whole time," Spot smirked again.

            "Stop doing that!  I like it too much!" Kristan whined.  Spot shook his head and left.  "Dave this is all your fault!" Kristan smacked his shoulder and walked out of the gym in a huff.

            "How is it my fault!" David yelled chasing after her.  

            Blink and the three young girls were walking around the grounds and Ellie kept yelling for him to say uncle, until Blink flipped her over and told _her _to say uncle.  Blair, on the other hand, wouldn't talk about anything.  Blink knew how she felt.  He had felt really nervous and shy when he first got to the orphanage when he was 12.  

            "Hey Kathrine, Ellie, youse guys want ta go, I don't know, ta get some lunch?" he asked as his stomach growled.  They nodded and ran away.  "Hey, Blair, youse ok?"

            "Yeah fine, why?" she asked in a soft voice.

            "Cuz you seems kinda sad," he said.  "How long ya been here?"

            "A month," she replied.  

            "Cool, Do da goils treat ya nice?"

            "Yea, their great."

            "Do ya like spit?"

            Blair nodded eagerly. 

            "I gots some cards," he said pulling out a deck.  

            "Race you to the cafeteria!"  Blair took off running.  Blink followed her at a slower pace.  

            Jill and Snitch ended up under a tree in the courtyard.  

            "So how long ya been here?" he asked.

            "About a year," she replied.  "When did you become an orphan?"

            "When Ise was 7."  Jill nodded and said,

            "Me too, but I got my sisters in here too."           

            "O, how many ya got?"

            "2, I'm one of a triplet." 

            "Really?"

            "Yea."   They sat in silence for a little while and saw Kristan running after David, who was waving something in the air, across the grounds yelling about killing him.  Jill and Snitch looked at each other and cracked up.  

            Mush and Kerri were actually still in the gym by the time Kristan and David had started chasing each other.  

            "I hate exercise, I really do," Kerri moaned as Mush started to run laps.  

            "Really? I loves it," he smiled and Kerri almost fell over.  

            "Please tell me your allergic to shirts," she said.  Then she put her hands over her mouth.

            "What?" he said.  She just smiled nervously.

            "N-nothing," she stammered feeling her face turn red.  Mush laughed and sat next to her and pulled up his tight black muscle man shirt to wipe his face.  Kerri tried to be subtle while leaning over to look at his muscles, but in the end it was really obvious what she was doing.  

            "Ya know, if ya wanted ta see 'em ya coulda just axed," he said.  Kerri nodded and turned away as her face got hot. 

            "When did ya get so tall?" Race asked Amanda as they sat in an empty hallway in the school.  

            "When I was born I never stopped growing," she replied smiling, she had spacers in but you could barely see them.  

            "How tall is ya?" 

            "5'10" you?"

            "5'3" I tink."  Amanda nodded and looked at the dark Science lab across the hall.  

            "What grade are you in?" she asked.

            "12th, I tink, da truth is we kinda lied ta get here.  None o' us can read passed sixth grade.  I went ta da home when I was 10, ya don't get naw edacation at da home," Race answered.

            "I could teach you to read up to senior level, my tests say I have the reading level of a sophomore in college," she said bragging a bit.  Race glared but accepted.

            Kristan had sat down and started reading 'The Color of Magic' by Terry Prachett on the steps to the girls' dorm when David had grabbed it.  

            "What the hell!" she cried.

            "WHY is it my fault?" he asked holding the book out of her reach.  

            "Because, because, ok it ain't your fault, just give me my book back!" she reached for it but David wouldn't give it back.  "Dave give me my frickin' book!" she demanded.

            "Ask nice," David joked.  Kristan got up and looked up at David.

            "Why did you have to grow!" she whined grabbing for the book.  Dave smiled and ran in the other direction.  That's why Kristan's running after him screaming that she's going to kill him.  

R&R I beg of you for the little sanity left in my poor head!!!!!!!  

Goodbye until the next chapter

Random Quote from the Quote Book of Life:  

Matt: Would you rather drive the car or have the car drive you?

Ephram: Neither, I'm 15.

-Everwood (Greg Smith awwwwwwww! ((dreamy eyes)))

KR!574N

(KRISTAN)


	2. The party

Disclaimer:  No Newsies is not mine, oh and Gay Expectations is not mine, it's actually Great Expectations and it belongs to Charles Dickons and it needs to burst into flames right now!  I don't own the movies mentioned, well I own the DVDs, cept for Behind Enemy Lines.  

Ah and now the introduction of the f-word in this chapter, the rating has changed.  Also, the intro of the worst girls at camp and a very nasty girl at my school, Christine, Josie, and Samantha.  

            August was dawning and the new guys had gotten pretty used to the rules, well except for the one that said that weren't allowed near the girls' dorms and that only applied to Race, Snitch, and Mush as of now.  Everyone could tell that it was going to change for Jack, he and Julie had started seeing each other a lot more.  Kristan was still denying that she had a major crush on Spot.  Spot and Dave were enjoying tormenting her about it.  Blink had become like a big brother to the three youngest girls and everyone was happy.

            August 1 brought Kristan to the boys' dorms (which is against the rules) with some news.

            "Hey!  Spot!  Open the frickin' door!" she yelled.  Race opened it.

            "Spot don't live here dis week," he said.

            "Don't tell me, Blink," she said.

            "Yup, Spot's ova dare, what da ya wants anyways?" he asked.  The fact that he was standing in his boxers in the doorway didn't faze Kristan at all anymore.  She came here almost every morning now.  That's why Spot moved.  To confuse her.  

            "I'm having a back to school party next Friday and I wanted to know if you all wanted to come."

            "O, well, we'd be happy ta come."

            "Ok, see ya later, bye."  Kristan ran down the hall, pushing Dave into a wall when he walked by.

            At lunch the kids dispersed into their little couples, leaving Kristan, Dave, Spot, and Les together.  

            "So you guys are invited too," Kristan told Dave and Les after explaining about the party.

            "We'll come, it's at your house?" Dave said.

            "Chya man," she said.  "Grandma will be at a convention for principals or something and the house is mine.  Plus we get to watch the um, (counting on her fingers) the 6th best movie on the planet!"

            "What is it?" Les asked.  Dave clamped a hand over his mouth.  But it was too late.

            "Now you've done it," he moaned.

            "The Sixth Sense!" Kristan exclaimed.

            David left his hand on Les's mouth but Spot spoke up this time.

            "Why is it 6th?"

            "Oh no!"

            "Well, Newsies is 1st, The Lion King is 2nd, Behind Enemy Lines is 3rd, Lord of the Rings is 4th, Harry Potter is 5th, so that leaves The Sixth Sense is 6th.  See? It coincides together," Kristan exclaimed.

            "You are so retarded," Dave and Spot said.   

            "I don't like you guys either."

            "Yes you do!  You like Spot a lot!" Les laughed.

            "You used to be on my side, traitor!" They all started laughing.  

            "Well, look, three gay guys and the lesbian girl," a cold voice said behind Kristan.

            "Damn it, what do you want Christine?" Kristan turned to see a brown haired tan girl behind her.

            "Nothing in particular, just wanted to see where all your girlfriends went."  Christine had her two worshippers with her, Josie on the right and Samantha on her left.  

            "Go find some guy to be a whore for," Kristan retorted.

            "Well, at least I can get straight guys.  You have nothing better to do then fuck Dave into the ground."

            "Leave now," Dave said.  He wasn't one for insults.  

            "Look Dave, I'm really happy you found a screwing partner, but could you keep it to the opposite sex?"  Christine was really getting on their nerves.  

            "Christine if you don't get the hell away from me I'm gonna," Kristan started.

            "Your gonna what?  Get me expelled?" Christine smiled and walked away.  

            "Screw You Bitch!" Kristan yelled across the café.   A bunch of people looked at her but she ignored them.  "I'm gonna go read Gay Expectation."  

            With that Kristan walked out and towards the dorm.  Steaming.  

            The night of the party soon arrived and Kristan had everything ready an hour before anyone appeared.  Except for Amanda.  She was there early to help.  

            "Race and you seemed to be getting along.  You guys kiss yet?" Kristan asked.

            "No, not yet," Amanda laughed.

            "Now remember Amanda, protection is the best way to go."

            "Screw you."

            "Only if it's Orlando."

            "Or Spot."  

            Before Kristan could kill Amanda a knock was heard.  Kristan let Jill and Blair in.  

            "Ok, so did you guys get the stuff?" Kristan asked.

            "Let's see, four bags of Ruffles and 4 dips," Jill said holding up the chips.  Blair showed the dips but didn't say anything.  "What happened between you and Christine?"

            "The little person calling me a lesbian and then she called Dave gay and she called yins lesbians and she pisses me off so bad!" Kristan sat on the couch as two more girls known as Kathrine and Ellie bounded into the room.  Ellie jumped right on Kristan.  Amanda had disappeared somewhere.

            "Uncle!" Kristan yelled before she could say anything.  Ellie smiled and got down.  "You guys bring the movie?"

            "Yea," Kathrine held out Behind Enemy Lines and Kristan snatched it right out of her hands.  Blink and Race came in next. 

            "Hullo guys, Race Amanda's sitting on the love seat," Kristan pointed towards it and he sat down.  "Well, I think we should start a movie."

            "Not the Sixth Sense!" Amanda begged reappearing and sitting next to Race.  Kristan scowled but put the movie back and put in Behind Enemy Lines.  Before the movie officially started Jack and Spot came in.  

            "Hi!  Jack, Julie likes to sit there," Kristan pointed to the couch and Jack took a spot on it.   "Now guys remember what movie it is, try to stay quiet."  

            Kristan set herself down on her chair and began watching the movie with great interest (she'd only seen it 8 times before).  In the middle of the first scene 6 people came in.

            "The party is all here!" exclaimed Mush and Dave.

            "I'm going to kill you!" Kristan jumped onto them both.  Her favorite line! And they had to talk through it!

            "Kristan! Find your own boyfriend!" Kerri shouted, grabbing Kristan, with help from Julie.  Kristan fought a little more but let them win and collapsed in laughter.

            "What are you high on now?" Amanda asked.  

            "Nothing, just crack," Kristan replied taking her seat on the brown chair again, except now someone else inhabited it.  Les shifted under Kristan's weight until he was free.   

            "Teach you to take the sacred seat!"  Les sat on the floor next to Dave and Spot.  The movie continued and soon the people started to get bored.  Except for Kristan of course.

            "Can we do something else!" they said.  Kristan nodded sadly and shut the movie off.  

            "What do you guys want to do?" 

            Before anyone could answer a knock was heard.  Kristan got the door.  

            "What in the name of Bruce Almighty are you guys doing here!" Kristan yelled.

            "We thought we'd crash," Christine cold voice said.

            "Yea!" Josie, the short brace face echoed.  

            "Well your not going to!  Get out!" Kristan slammed the door in their faces.

            "I'm telling Mrs. Houndland!  She'll ground you for life!"  Christine yelled through the door.  

            "Well, I'm screwed, but hey might as well have fun tonite."  All the others nodded in agreement.  

            Amazingly no one kissed that nite; well no one kissed at Kristan's house.  She had a sneaking suspicion that Snitch and Jill had decided to hang around outside the girls' dorms.  Julie said she heard something weird.  Nancy came home the Sunday after the party, talked to Christine, and promptly grounded Kristan until her birthday in November.   

R&R I love all who read and reviewed, shout outs next chap, review again if you want it to be longer!

KR!574N

Random Quote of the Day:  

But it was a flying papaya!-  Van Flyheight from Zoids, a very good anime that was taken off the air not too long ago (grumble, grumble)  That is in an episode about Van screwing cuz he had no breakfast, hence the seeing of a flying papaya.  


	3. School

 Disclaimer: No not owning anything cept the school.

Shout-outs: 

Angelfish:  Thankx for reviewing, only 2! The boys appreciate you though!

Spot: Yea we does!

Jack: Chya!

Spot: Stop talkin' likes Kristan is annoyin'

Jack: Shut it Conlon

Um let me get these two under control.  Back in a sec.  (leaves and ties Spot to the couch and Jack to Julie) 

Ok continuing

Becca Hood: Sorry I didn't shout out last chap.  Hope you like this chap.  The boys were annoyin me ta talk ta ya

Race: Yea she wouldn'ts, I t'ink ya should forgets about huh.

Kristan: ANTHONY HIGGINS!  STOP CHASING OFF THE ONLY TWO READERS I GOT!

Continuing:

            A few days after Kristan's party she was on lock-down in her dorm, basically the teacher that often monitored the floors was supposed to make sure she didn't leave.  The teacher on duty on that Tuesday afternoon was Ms. Kiss, who preferred to be called Gryffin by everyone.  She liked Kristan and her friends and was lenient with the kids.  Kristan had been cooped up for three days now and she was going slowly insane, ok, well more insane then she already was.  

            "Please!  For the love of God! Let me go outside!" Kristan begged at Gryffin's feet.  

            "Just for an hour, and if you get caught it isn't my fault!" Gryffin told her.  Kristan beamed and ran down the hall to the stairs.  She ran outside to the brightly lit courtyard full of people soaking the last days of summer vacation.   She saw her friends in a big group by one of the tall oak trees that grew on the grounds.  She ran over and squeezed between Snitch and Spot (surprise, surprise).  Julie had Jack's arms around her, as did Much and Kerri.  Snitch and Jill seemed to be in a bit of a tiff, holding hands tensely.  Race, Amanda, and Blink were out of sight.  

            "Where are those three?" Kristan asked.  They all shrugged and went back to talking about the talent show that happened three weeks into the school year.  Les leaned over towards Kristan; he leaned over Spot who looked shocked and backed away.  

            "Their in the science wing.  Amanda's teaching Race and Blink how to read," he relayed to her.  He had seen them a week before and they told him not to tell.  Fat chance, he was 11 for crying out loud.  He gave Kristan a great idea.

            "Ok, so how many of you lied and can't read past 6th grade?" she asked suddenly.  The boys' eyes widened and they swallowed hard, their mouths dry.  "I'll take that as all of you.  Jill, can you help Snitch? (She nodded)  Um, Julie help Jack, and guys no making out! (Julie scowled but nodded in agreement)  I'll take care of Spot and Mush.  Kerri, Dave you can help."  Kristan smiled, but nobody moved.  "What are you waiting for!? Move it people!" 

            Everyone ran for a private to work.  

            August 26 dawned with everyone's mood.  It was grey and rainy.  Julie, Kerri, Amanda, Jill, and Kristan all had to wake up earlier then Blair, Kathrine, and Ellie because they were in high school.  The high and middle school sections were separated, high school on top, middle school on bottom.  

            The 5 girls awoke at 6 and quickly dressed in the outfits they had bought for the first day.  Amanda was wearing oversized black capris with a blue turtle shirt that said 'from 0 to insane in 6.5 seconds' in gold letters and a necklace with a dragon claw gripping a purple orb.  Julie had on an OLD NAVY white shirt with blue boot cut jeans and an OLD NAVY visor.  Kerri put on a Spelling B shirt, jean shorts, and a red bandana.  Jill wore a HOT TOPIC duck blaster game shirt and baggy black pants.  Kristan looked the preppiest because she was in the mood to be a bit preppy.  She had a pink 'Cowgirls Rule!' shirt and a black cowgirl skirt on.   After dressing they met in the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth and began the make-up process. Well ok none of them really wore make-up except for Kristan she couldn't live without mascara.  

            All the boys, except for Les, got up at 6:30 and dressed.  Spot dressed in his favorite (and only) Good Charlotte shirt, and black baggy pants with chains and red suspenders hanging off.  Race put on a solid red long sleeved shirt and baggy khakis with rips everywhere.  Mush wore a tight black muscle showing shirt and jean shorts.  Jack had on a camouflage shirt that said 'HAH NOW YOU CAN'T SEE ME!' written on it and big jeans with a camo ski hat.  David was all preppy in his blue sweater and form fitting khaki pants.  Blink was skater in a blue shirt with a very long explanation about how kids weren't influenced by video games and baggy jeans.  Snitch looked a lot like Spot except for his shirt was Linkin Park and his suspenders on his pants were black.  The boys just brushed their teeth in the water fountains, not feeling like actually going into the bathroom, only Dave actually did.  

            Now, pause from the story for a second while I explain about how the boys got these nice new clothes from fairly expensive stores when they were orphans.  This school gets a lot of money from the state and unlike its rival (The Refuge, run by a man called Snyder) they gave it to the kids and school programs.  All the kids in the school (384 students) got a monthly allowance of 25$ unless they had a job.  How would they get these jobs?  They would take various cars the school owned and look, easy as that.  They learned to drive in drivers ed. And some of the teachers helped them drive.  Alright, now that that's all explained back to the story.

            The boys and girls met outside the front doors to the main school building with the classrooms and said their various hellos and the couples exchanged P.D.A. (Public Display of Affection) and then their separate ways to their homerooms.  Julie and Kristan had the same homeroom together, Gryffin's homeroom to be exact, and two doors down in another English room (Gryffin was a blond haired green-eyed English teacher) was Rein a handsome man with dark hair and eyes and goatee, he was Spot and Dave's homeroom teacher.  They were all in 10th grade.  The seniors (Jill, Snitch, Race, and Jack) were in Mrs. Trunzo's (a brown haired brown eyed science teacher) homeroom.  

Blink had Ms. Riley the English teacher from Hell, she was short with blond hair and blue eyes, fresh out of college and a hate for all teenagers.  Mush got off lucky with a nice history teacher named Mr. Majoris, a tall lanky man with dark hair and green eyes.  Amanda was put in her favorite teachers room, Mrs. Wyler a fun blond science teacher whom everyone loved.  Kerri was put in Mrs. Libby's class, the only chemistry teacher.  Mrs. Libby was all right, short, brown hair, brown eyes and a love of teaching, but not much care for students.  

            "Julie, how's Jack doing in reading?" Kristan asked Julie as they went into the room filled with books and posters with sayings by J.R.R. Tolkein and J.K. Rowling.  

            "He's up to 10th grade level, we just finished To Kill a Mockingbird and we're going to start Gay Expectations tomorrow," she answered taking a seat in the back with Kristan.  Gryffin came up to greet them and all talking of the boys ceased.

            Meanwhile, outside in the halls Jill, Amanda, and Kerri were talking about their pupils.  

            "What level are Blink and Race at?" Jill asked Amanda.

            "They're both at 11th grade, so we're going to work a little slower now.  How's Snitch coming?" Amanda said.

            "He's up to 11th grade too, Kerri, how's Mush?"

            "He's up to almost 11th grade, maybe a month more.  Does anyone know about Mush?" 

            "I do!" Dave came to them smiling wide.

            "Well?" they questioned in unison.

            "He's at 12th grade, apparently he could read to 7th grade level and Kristan has been working with him non-stop," he answered.  The homeroom bell rang and the group dispersed to begin the first day of school.    

            Lunch was 6th period and only Kristan, Kerri, and Jack.  The rest were in 7th period lunch.  Oh, and Christine was in 6th period too.  

            "Ok, how are you doing in reading?" Kristan asked Jack.

            "Pretty good, but I'se a senior and I'se can only reads ta 10th grade," he replied.  He looked pretty depressed.

            "You'd get better if you and Julie actually paid attention to the book," Kerri joked.  Jack was not amused.  Kristan hit her in the side.  

            "Don't worry Jack, you'll get better," she said smiling.  "Now, to other business."  Kristan poked at the macaroni in front of her.  "Today's rating of the lunch.  Horribly disgusting.  Not edible.  Ok, did you guys figure out a song to do for the talent show?"

            "Well, we picked a great song," Kerri replied.

            "What?"

            "Bring me to Life.  But we need two things: 1. a boy and 2. a girl who can sing," Kerri answered.

            "Ok, 1. I can find a boy and 2. I can sing, I just never sing in front of you," Kristan said haughtily.  Kerri blushed and backed down.  Kristan had a way of controlling people younger then her, probably because she was a bit masculine.  Her shoulders were a little boarder then average girls and she was a smidgen overweight, so she gave off the impression that she could kick your ass if she really wanted too.  Kristan brooded for a second and then left the lunchroom for her next class.  

            As Race and Amanda headed across the courtyard to get to the café Race pulled Amanda onto the side of the building and kissed her.  Now, this was Amanda's first kiss and she was ecstatic.  When they separated she was smiling her widest and the hoots from Jill, Julie, Spot, Dave, and Snitch didn't even annoy her.  

            "Amanda!" someone panted from behind the group.

            "What?" she asked as Kristan and Kerri came into view. 

            "We have to practice!" Kristan pulled her sleeve and got her away from everyone.  After they disappeared Julie went running after them yelling about how she was a part of the group too.

            "Ok, so I assume you found a guy to be with us?" Kerri asked.

            "Yeah, um he's, uh Spot," Kristan stammered.  The other girls just laughed.  Kristan glared but decided to get started.  "I'm playing bass on this right?"

            "Yeah," Julie answered giving her the guitar.  Kristan smiled and tuned it.  They started playing and only played the music since it was lunch and they didn't have time to do anything else.  

            After school Kristan managed to get an hour of freedom from Mrs. Trunzo and went to practice the song.  Spot and the other were practicing when she got there.

            "You didn't tell Spot he was in it!?" Amanda exclaimed.

            "Well, no," Kristan sighed.  "Not until 8th period."

            "Convenient," Amanda glared at Kristan and continued playing the song.   Kristan glared but began actually singing. 

            That night Kerri and Mush were sitting in the stands at the football field.  Kerri had her head on his shoulder and he had his arms around her.

            "Kerri," he began.

            "Yes Nathan?" she said, referring to him in his given name.  He grimaced but let her.  Only her.

            "I'se trying ous fo da talent show," he finished.

            "What are you doing?" she asked.

            "If your not da one by Daniel Bedingfield," he replied.

            "I love that song!" Kerri exclaimed happily.

            "I'se gonna ta win."

            "No, we are!" 

            "No I'se is!" 

            Kerri was boiling.  The band (still unnamed) had been practicing for a year now and he thought he could practice for a few weeks and beat them! Hah! Yeah right!

            "Our band has been practicing forever! You're not going to win!" Kerri shot.

            "Oh yes I'se is!  You can't argue with me!" Mush retorted.  Kerri boiled over.

            "You jerk!  I'll argue as much as I want!  If you can't take it how can you stand me!" she got up and ran down the bleachers.

            "Fine den!" Mush ran down the other side.  

            Mush went to his room he was now sharing with Spot and jumped onto his bed.

            "Wos wrong?" Spot asked.

            "Kerri and me had a fights," he answered finally realizing how stupid he was for saying something.

            Kerri also ran right to her room and fell onto her bed.

            "What did Mush do?" Julie asked.  The only time you looked as pissed as Kerri did it was because of a guy.

            "He was being selfish.  He entered the talent show!  And he said he was going to win!" she shrieked in anger.  Then she began to feel bad.

            "Yea, it happens, you'll get over it," Julie told her.  

Hope you like it!

Will Kerri and Mush get back together?  For the love of God Kerri please don't kill me!  I swear I'm sorry!

(Hides in corner awaiting the wraith of Kerri)  

The next chapter may be late my cousin came in from Illinois and I gotta hang out with her. (Boys give disappointed groans)

Luve&hugs

KR!574N

Quote of the day- 

Dino farts. Don't light a match around here, you'll blow up the whole place!-  Eddie Carr Jurassic Park:  The Lost World book )it's great read it(


	4. Blink and teachers

Wow more reviews!!!!!!! YAY!  W00T!!

Shout-outs:

Moonlight:  Thank you so mush!!!!!!!!  Blink, is a bit lonely your right, hopefully that changes!!

Blink:  Yup all alone am I.

Race: Don't worry buddy could be worse.

Blink: how?  

Race: you could be dating Kristan.

Blink: o right.

Angel:  Goody!  People like me!! Thanks so mush!! 

Gryffin: I am not whipped!  I just love Spot!  Yea Amanda and Race are awkward,  but she luvs him.

            Blink walked into his new English class the next day and stopped.  

            "Oh me God," he mumbled as he saw the teacher sitting at the desk.  She was gorgeous.  She smiled at him and he finally was able to move.  He sat front row center.

            "Your one of Kristan's friends right?" Gryffin asked approaching him.  All Blink could do was nod.  "Good, well tell Kristan to come and see me after school."  She went back to the front of the room and called for order.  

            Race and Jack sat in history waiting for their teacher to actually start talking.  They were playing a paper football and just as Race launched the ball, Mr. Spanbauer caught it in mid-air.

            "Boys, please, we're going to start," he said calmly.  Race and Jack nodded and sat back in their seats.   The lesson was primarily about their first assignment, a paper on the history of a certain country that participated in World War 1.  Jack, instead of writing the outline of the country he picked out of a fishbowl (Germany), wrote Julie a little note about how bored he was.  Race started to get ideas on how to make his report better then it was.  He picked Siam.  His first thought he wrote down was 'Where the hell is Siam?' and 'Why the hell would anyone want a country named Siam?'  Mr. Spanbauer came over and looked at what Jack had down.  

            "Ah, well Julie shall be ecstatic when she gets this in 8th pd. History.  But since you must be down with this 2 pg. Paper I'd like to see it please," he said putting Jack's note in his packet and holding out his other hand.

            "Well, it ain't exactly done yet suh," Jack told him.

            "How far are you in the short, ten minutes you had to begin?"   The class was staring now, some chuckling at the Jack's lack of good speech, which was really pissing him off. 

            "I'se hasn't started at all," Jack replied, his face hot with anger and embarrassment. 

            "Well, then I suggest you begin, and you can continue in detention," the gray haired teacher sat at his and Jack looked at his blank desk.  He was controlling his anger and it slowly simmered out of him.  The bell rang after about 20 minutes of Jack doing nothing but holding his desk until his knuckles were.

            Out in the hall Race and him separated.  Race spotted Blink in the doorway of another class talking to Gryffin.  As soon as Race saw him Race busted out laughing.  Blink was gone, totally gone.  Gryffin seemed to be on his wavelength also.  All either did was smile.  Race had his next class (science) with Blink so he grabbed him as he went by.  

            "Come on lovesick," Race said loud enough for Gryffin to hear.   

            Jack saw Julie coming up the stairs on his way to gym and he stopped her. 

            "Don't say anyt'ing bout me in histry," he told her.

            "Why?" she asked.  He explained what happened.  All Julie could do was bust a gut laughing.  "I had Mr. S last year, he's like this all year, you have to get used to it."  Jack nodded bitterly and Julie kissed him and ran as the bell rang.

            "Grrrrrrr," he hissed running down the stairs and toward the boys' dorms.  

            Kristan made herself comfy in a computer chair in the back of the room.

            "Ok, this is the fist day of the subject we are now calling Health on the Web," her teacher Mrs. Vasko began.  Mrs. Vasko was short, brown haired, and not very nice.  Dave had planted himself next to Kristan and whispered for her to look behind her.  She did and groaned.  Christine was making her way to the seat on Kristan's other side.

            "Hello dickheads," the girl said.

            "Good morning to you to sunshine," Kristan said cheerfully.  "Now please, MOVE!"  Christine scoffed but moved a chair down.  Spot took the vacant seat.

            "Bet you're happy, Spot's right next to you!" Dave laughed.  Kristan made a pained.

            "I said he was hot once!  Can you please stop now!" she begged looking from either boy.  Spot and Dave looked at each other and then shook their heads.  Kristan let her head fall onto the keyboard.  

            "We're doing this because we love you," Dave said, patting Kristan on the back.  She retorted by nearly biting his hand off.  Dave recoiled in surprise and promptly fell off his seat.  Kristan smiled in victory and the rest of the class laughed.  

            When attention was back on Mrs. Vasko they began class.  Slowly, the class became less and less interesting and fell into bored kids playing around with the keyboards and boys tossing hacky sacks to each other when the teacher's back was turned.  

            "Hey, Spot, psst, hullo?" Kristan poked the sleeping boy. Spot woke slowly and looked at her.

            "What?" he asked groggily.

            "Auditions tomorrow, don't forget," Kristan reminded him.  He nodded and stretched, yawning.  Dave was sitting basically in his own little world until Kristan stuck her head under his and he kissed her she put her head up in surprise and whispered something that strangely sounded like "not now."

            "Did I miss somet'ing?" Spot asked. 

            "O, well you know Dave's not my boyfriend right?" Kristan asked.

            "Yea, don't tell me friends with benefits cause neither of ya can get any?" Spot basically had hit it on the nose, which irritated Kristan and Dave to no end.

            "In laymen terms," Kristan said through gritted teeth.  She laid her head against the screen and heard Spot and Dave start talking behind her back.

            In time Amanda may kill Blink, but only because of Gryffin. They were in the library doing nothing but loitering.  

            "Blink do you know that we are here!?" she shouted into his face, he was in his dream world and didn't notice Amanda doing anything.

            "Leave him, it's his first goil, he disserves someone now," Race told her. Amanda, still angry, backed off.  

            Gryffin decided to walk in the room right after Race spoke.  

            "Blink, can I talk to you?" she asked.  Blink smiled and followed her into the now disserted hallway.

            "You never told Kristan to come see me," she stated.

            "I'm so sorry, I forgot," Blink said.

            "No problem, more time for you and me to hang out," she linked an arm through his and led him to her room.  As they walked away together, joking around and such, Amanda and Race stared out the door after them.

            "Do ya t'ink they're gonna?" Race started.

            "Yea," Amanda answered.

Woo, another chapter done.

Personally I like the others better, but hey, this all works for me if I get reviewed!  So R&R for the boys!!!!!!!!

Luv&hugs

KR!574N

Random Quote:

Let me find the quote book and I'll tell you.


	5. pool, tree, and spot

            Wow, short chap.  I wanted to get it up though, I might not be writing this one much more, I'll get to chap 7 then I might be done for a bit.  

Shout-Outs:

            I didn't really give anyone time to review, but I swear you review I will do shout outs

            Arty:  Sry the chap isn't all for you, I needed to add some more stuff in it!  I'm sorry!  I send you and Gryffin a cake (with Spot trapped inside). HeheheheJ

            Gryffin: I got sprinkles on the cookie yea!  I like Dave/Kristan too, but Spot is so frickin' hott!!!!!! Ohhhhh, he gives me chills just thinking about him.

Jill and Snitch walked towards the outdoor pool on the far side of the courtyard by the girls' dorms.  Jill's suit was red with LIFEGUARD written on it and Snitch had on his jean shorts.  

            Nobody was at the pool that day, probably because they were working on homework, which Jill and Snitch procrastinated as best they could on getting started.  They set their stuff on the grass a little way away from the pool.  Jill went in first, jumping in the lukewarm water, Snitch put a foot in before sliding in.

            "What do ya thinks bout classes?" Snitch asked her.

            "They're actually really boring and pointless to me," Jill answered floating on her back.  Snitch smiled wickedly and pushed her stomach in she grabbed his shoulders and hugged herself to him so she didn't go under.  Snitch tried to kiss her but she dunked him first.  Snitch came up sputtering before scanning the pool and not seeing Jill anywhere.  

            "Jill, wheres are ya," Snitch muttered.  Jill was actually right behind him and she tried to not laugh but he kept looking around and not seeing her, she couldn't help it.  She laughed so hard she couldn't breath.  

            "You…stupid…idiot!" Jill gasped.  Snitch actually looked pretty mad but he shrugged it off.

            "Jill, please don't say I'se stupid, I'se gets it enough from Race," Snitch said.  Jill nodded.

            "Want to play Marco polo?" she asked.  Snitch nodded and he went below the water.  Jill swam to the other side of the pool.  Snitch came up and yelled Marco.

            "POLO!" Jill screamed so it echoed.  Snitch hit the water and scowled.  

            "Marco!" 

            "Polo!"  He swam in her general direction and she quietly walked a little away from where she was.  Snitch stopped and listened he could hear her.  She stopped to late Snitch swam at her.  She tried to get away, but he had her cornered.  Before doing anything he opened his eyes and jumped on top of her.  She went below and when she came up she yelled F***!

            Kristan sat under a tree doing her Geometry homework when Mush walked up to her.  

            "Kristan can I talks ta ya?" he asked.  He was really depressed so Kristan patted the grass next to her and he sat.

            "What's wrong?" she said.

            "Can ya tell me how ta apologize ta goils?"

            "Is this about Kerri?"

            "Yea, I'se sorry I fought wit huh, but I don't know how ta say I'se sorry."

            "Well, do it after auditions, tomorrow, if you do it before she might ask you to drop out.  Just say, look Kerri I'm sorry about what I said."

            "Will she fahgive me?" he asked, he was leaning on the tree almost in tears.  Seeing him depressed made Kristan depressed, Mush was always happy.  Until Kerri and him broke up.

            "Kerri misses you," Kristan told him.  Mush nodded and closed his eyes.  

            "Kristan, have ya evah had a boyfriend?" Mush asked.  

            'Touchy subject,' Kristan thought.  "No, I don't get boyfriends, I get boys as friends and then my grandma gets rid of them," she replied.  

            "What about Spot?" 

            "No, he's not interested in me, yet."  

            Kristan smiled and looked at Mush.  He started laughing, he was happier now that he knew he wasn't the only one missing what he'd lost.  

            "Oh and if you need another song to get her back I'll give you one," Kristan said.  

            "Well, I hears ya can sing aright, sing it," Mush said.  Kristan felt a little weird singing with no music, but Mush is just too cute to deny.

Tell me you've had trouble sleeping 

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_At a loss for words and running out of time_

_I said this crazy thing I said_

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me it's not just me _

            "It's a good apology song," she said after she was done.

            "Tanks, I t'ink she'll like it," Mush said.  He got up and left her to finish he gay Geometry.

            Dave was lying on his bed throwing a ball up in air and then catching it.  The door was open so Spot waltzed in and sat on Les' vacant mattress.

            "What chya t'inkin' bout?" he asked seeing Dave's worried face,

            "Where Les is," Dave answered also sitting up.

            "He's probably pickin' up some high school goils," Spot said.  Les was so cute to the girls; you always say a pack of them around him.

            "Probably, can't stand that about him.  Heck the girl I like pays more attention to him then to me," he said coldly.           

            "Who's dat?" Spot asked.

            "You wouldn't know her," Dave said, this time his voice was positively icy.

            "I probably already screwed huh," Spot joked. Dave got up looking like he was going to kill Spot.  "Don't worry Davey, I has morals."

            "Really?"

            "Yea, I waits at least a week before I'se f*** a goil." 

            Kristan had decided to move from the courtyard to the library to finish her Geometry.  Kerri came in and sat next to her.

            "I need help," she said.

            'I need help getting rid of people, or else I'm going to be grounded until Christmas next' Kristan thought bitterly.  "With what? Mush?"

            "Yea, how should I say sorry to him?" 

            "You just say Mush, I'm sorry," Kristan said simply.  Kerri nodded and left.  'If anyone is in my room I will axe murder them all' Kristan thought menacingly as she started toward the girls dorms.    

            Wow, hope you liked.  Like I said Arty I'm sorry!!!!!!!!  I love, and you got a Spot cake.  Be happy (the other Newsies are looking for him)

Jack: Have youse gives seen Spot?

Race: I t'ink he's still stuck in the cake.

Blink: and it's goin' ta Gryffin

Snitch: and Arty!  

Blink: Gryffin's more important.

Race: Why?

Blink: Awww, shudup

Bye

KR!574N

J4CK

R4C3

BL!NK

SN!7CH


	6. Sing, Dance and Get Painted!

Chap. 6!  W00T W00T took long enough.

My Race!muse died and I couldn't think of anything funny!  I thought of depressing things, but not funny thing.

Well shout outs:

Artemis:  Yea you swear, just then though, ya know, Snitch was gonna drown ya!

Gryffin:  You get your cake?  Spot might be suffocating if you didn't!  No Dave did not attack Spot.  

Moon:  I want my cookie!!  Race needs to come back to life before I can write more and he just came back!  Aren't we all happy!!  More cookies needed!  

Sadie:  yea, I know, my stuff is good

Jess:  I'm glad I educated you!

Kristan, Julie, Amanda, and Kerri walked down the vacant halls to the auditorium for auditions.  Just before they entered Kristan reached in her book bag and pulled out a red stuffed frog.

            "You brought Chad?" Amanda asked.

            "Yea, frogs are good luck!" Kristan exclaimed.  Amanda looked at Kerri and Julie for help. 

            "Don't you think the frog is a little much?" Julie said.  Kristan did look like she went overboard.  She was wearing an orange frog shirt that said 'Hip Hop Frog' on it, a pair of jeans with one frog key chain hanging off each belt loop, and some frog socks.  

            "Well, just in case," Kristan hugged the frog tighter to her and they continued into the auditorium.  

            Spot and Mush sat next to each other in the back.  The girls sat next to Spot.  

            The auditions dragged on and of course with the giant brain Spot has he made them audition last and didn't tell them.  

            Mush was up pretty early and just walked up and started singing his heart out.

            "I have to admit that Mush has an oh so sexy voice," Kristan whispered to Julie.  Kerri eyed Kristan as if to say 'touch him and you will die a horrible horrible death.'  Kristan smiled and sat down.

            "Do you think they'll get back together?" she asked Spot.

            "Day battah, I bet Race dat day would, I might actally win," he whispered back.  Kristan smiled and looked at him.  He looked back and smirked at her.

            "What did I tell you about doing that?" she asked.

            "Ya said ya hate it so I'se havin' fun."  Kristan growled and continued watching Mush.  He finished and walked off too depressed for anyone to handle.  

            "Dang, I'll be back," Kristan climbed over the girls and ran out after Mush.  He was sitting by the outside door to the auditorium.  

            "Hey," Mush looked up at her.

            "Hey, you did great up there," Kristan sat down next to him.

            "Tanks, do ya t'ink Karri likes it?" he asked.  Kristan nodded.  

            "Go apologize now, what the heck ya waiting out here for?" she smiled and got up with him.  Mush was about to run in the door but he stopped.  He quickly turned and kissed Kristan saying one last thanks and then he ran in.

            "Hot Damn!" Kristan cried smiling.  She followed back in and soon saw Mush and Kerri in the doorway to an empty class kissing like crazy.  She sighed and went back into the auditorium.  

            After waiting for a long while the group was finally called.  Kristan, Kerri, Julie, and Amanda had decided on a name for themselves.  They were to be called 'Just Another Rock Band'.  

            They came on the stage and began.  All Kristan could really remember about the audition was that Spot's longish blond hair flailing from side to side when he sang 'wake me up.'  It was a nice picture.  

            With their audition finally complete Just Another Rock Band went into the night to go to bed.  

Kristan got to her dorm to find Les outside it.

            "Hey buddy, what's going on?" she asked.

            "Dave wants you to meet him tonight on the roof," Les replied.  

            "Thank you messenger, here go buy yourself a Pepsi, no Coke, that's just nasty," Kristan replied, handing the boy a dollar.  Kristan dropped her frog in her room and ran up the stairs.  Dave was waiting for her.  

            "Hey, how was the auditions?" he asked cheerfully.

            "It was great, I think we're in.  I know Mush is in at least."        

            "They back together?"

            "Yes."  Dave sat on an air vent and pulled Kristan up beside him.  

            "So do want to?" he started.  She nodded and kissed him.  

            The next day of school announced the Homecoming Court for that year.

            "Let's see, Katie, voting for her, Hannah, no, and…Oh my God, is this possible?" Kristan stated the next morning to the guys in the hall. 

            "What?" Jill grabbed the paper off of her and stared.  "Christine?  It's not possible, she's a sophomore, how'd she get elected?"

            "Look at the guys," Kerri said.  

            Kristan stole the paper back from Jill and read, "Josh, alright, Mikee, toughie, and SPOT?  How do I not know about this?" 

            Everyone's mouth dropped open, including Spot's.

            "Dis means I gotta dance right?" he asked.  Kristan nodded.  Spot groaned and leaned against the wall.  The dance was the next day, they were voting today.  

            "Ok, please no one vote for Christine, and no one vote for Spot," Kristan said.  Everyone looked quizzically at her.  

            "Oh, you wants ta dance wit 'em, ah, we gets it now," Race said.  

            "I probably won't he has to escort someone, and for all I know, it'll be Christine."  

            She was right. 

            The dance was blatantly boring.  Blink couldn't go with Gryffin, so he settled on Kristan, Dave was sick (it figures) of course all of the 'couples' together.  The gym had been decorated in Hawaiian theme and extra paint cans were everywhere. 

            The court processed in.  Christine was leaning on Spot's arm and Kristan's blood was boiling.  She looked straight at Christine breathing deep.  A paint can fell from somewhere above and hit Christine's arm, spilling puke green all over her white dress.  Everyone stood still as Christine screamed.  Then Spot lost it.  He was on the ground laughing, no paint on him to speak of.  

            "I hate you all!" she cried as the whole place fell to ground in fits of laughter.  The human barf bag kicked Spot in the side before storming out of the gym.

            "Um could someone clean the floor?" the DJ asked.  Some janitors came and mopped the little paint that was left and then the dance truly began.  Katie and Josh won Homecoming King and Queen and Spot didn't have to dance.  Much.  

            Kristan kept begging him, but he just sat and wouldn't move until the last dance.  Finally because all the guys were sick of Kristan's whining they picked up Spot, put him in front of Kristan and basically were body guards, but instead of not letting one in they wouldn't let Spot out.   Kristan got her dance, and to tell the truth Spot didn't mind.  If he weren't dead set on never falling for Kristan just so he could piss her off he would have enjoyed it.  

            That night before Kristan could fall asleep Dave came to see her at her grandmother's.

            "How was the dance?" he asked sitting on her front porch next to her.

            "It was great, I went with Blink and danced with Spot.  My life is good," she smiled and lay back.  Dave had to fight to keep his eyes forward while she stretched.  

            'You know, before this year we could've sat out here and I wouldn't've cared if she stripped down to her underwear in front of me.  I would have been cool, but now she's just stretching and I'm fighting not to jump her.  WHEN DID I BECOME A HORMONE CASTLE!!!!' Dave thought looking at the dirt as she finished.

            "I had fun, what'd you do?" she asked smiling at him.

            "I played go fish with Les," he replied reliving the night of his brother kicking his ass at a game that a first grader could understand.

Ahhhh, I'm done special stuff next!!!!!

KR!574N

Random Quote from the Quote Book of Life:

Life is too important to take seriously- Oscar Wilde


	7. The Birthday Blink

Chap. 7 

This will be the only chapter for a long time.  I need to think of more ideas.  If anybody has one, I'm taking donations.

No shoutouts, I don't have anytime, shoutouts whenever I get the next chapter up.

A week after the Homecoming Dance Blink and Gryffin were in her class after school let out for a 'conference.'

            "Blink, isn't your birthday coming up?" Gryffin asked him sitting in a desk next to him.

            "Yea, it's tomorra," he replied.  Gryffin nodded and thought about a gift.  "Gryffin, do ya t'ink we should tell da others about us?"

            "Sure why not, I bet they already know," Gryffin shrugged.

            The next morning Blink woke up to see a banner over his bed that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLINKY BOY!' and a stack of presents at the foot of his bed.  

            "Mush?" he said.  Mush was sitting up and brushing his hair.  

            "We thought we'd saprise ya," Mush said looking in his mirror.

            "Ok, well its Saturday so what'd ya wanna do?" Blink asked.  

            "Let's go to da gym," Mush pulled Blink's arm and the blond boy hastily brushed his hair and went out with Mush.  On the way to the cafeteria Blink noticed that no one was around.  'Weird' he thought.  Mush pushed open the door and Blink saw everyone there.

            "What? You not going to yell surprise?" Blink whispered crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  No one moved they just looked at him.

            "He's not supposed to be here this early!" Kristan muttered to Gryffin.  Gryffin shrugged.  No one spook for a while, then Jack burst out:

            _Heeeyyyyyy!!!!! Romeo!_

_            Let's go down to Mexico,_

_            Chase senoritas_

_            Drink ourselves silly_

_            Show them Mexican girl a couple of real hillbillies._

            Everyone just stared.  

            "Silence gets ta me," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

            "That was the wrong song to sing," Kristan stated.  Everyone looked at her.

            "I didn't know you liked country," Kerri and Julie said.

            "Well, I do, and he sang the wrong song," Kristan pointed an accusing finger at Jack.

            "What song should I'se sing den?" he asked.

            "Well, since it's a party," Kristan began.

            _Hell yeah_

_            Turn it up_

_            Right on_

_            Hell yeah_

_            Sounds good_

_            Sing that song_

_            A guitar man_

_            Singing all night long_

_            Take me back_

_            To where the music hit me_

_            Life was good_

_            And love was easy_

            Kristan gave a little bow as everyone stared at her.  

            "Anyways, surprise Blink happy birthday," Kristan said.  She gave him a card.  He opened it and pulled out 10 dollars.  

            "Thanks," he said giving Kristan a small hug.  Then a bunch of other people handed him gifts and cards until his arms were full.

            Blink had never had a real birthday party before; sure the guys gave him stuff but not many other people.  It was nice to know that he had more friends and such.  Half the school was there because they liked him.  It was almost touching for Blink.  

            "Hey Gryffin, anything you want to say to us?" Amanda said.  Gryffin glared at her.

            "Fine, hey you lot!  The midgets that like me!"  she called.  You know, all the people besides the evil ones came over to her and Blink.  "Ok guys, me and Blink are dating everyone happy?" 

            "Yes, now Race where's my money!" Amanda yelled in the direction that Race had run off too.  Kristan ran over to her cd player and hit the play button.  "Boys and Girls" by Good Charlotte came on.  Jack smiled.

            "You like this stuff?" he said.  

            "Yea!" Kristan exclaimed.  Jack and Kristan launched into a conversation about their favorite country singers.  The rest mostly just went over and danced with the rest of the people.  

            "Can you feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John came on after GC.

            "Hey ya wanna dance?" Jack asked.  Kristan accepted right before Julie came up to get Jack.  

            "Hey Julie, one song?" Kristan asked before officially dancing with him.  Julie nodded.

Sorry guys, that's the end of Blink's birthday and the end of the updates for awhile, check my Jack story now if you want I have quite a bit of story in that.  Ok, well that's all for now.

KR!574N

Quote from the quote book of life:  We seen Uranus up close!  Get it Harry!  Uranus!  Harry Potter


	8. We've Got Mush, and Just Another Rock Ba...

This is pretty serious and short; Race is having a hangover right now.  I know I keep promising better chapters, but it isn't panning out like that.  I'm trying hard.  Next chap is about Halloween so that should be fun I think.  

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies Disney does.  I don't own any of the people; they are all from camp or here.  The songs are owned by Daniel Beddingfield and Evenesance feat. Paul McCoy of 12 stones (Paul McCoy yummy).  I own the school and myself.  

I'm sick today so no Shout-outs, this computer is giving me a headache.

The day of the talent show came with sun and cloudless skies.  The girls of the band, Spot, and Mush were let out of school early to help set up.  

            "So you guys know who'll win?" Julie asked.  Amanda elbowed Julie sharply in the side.  Kerri and Mush were at each other's throats again; they weren't saying anything, but you could just feel the tension in the air.  Thank God no one answered Julie's question.  Kristan looked at the CD player in the corner and got an idea.  

            "You guys want some music while we finish?" she asked.  The group nodded and she strode over to the player and dropped in a CD.  "Crush" by Mandy Moore came on and Amanda scowled.  

            "Get over it," she said loudly when Kristan went back to hanging streamers from the ends of the stage.  Kristan took a deep breath and ignored her.  Amanda had been pissing off a lot of people lately.  Particularly Kristan's, that's why she moved in with Kerri for a little while.  Amanda had this incessant need to but into other people's conversations, especially when they were talking about boys.  'Get over it' was her new favorite saying.  

            "Hey Kristan don't worry, I know da reasons she's mad cause Race seems less intaested in huh," Mush whispered to Kristan.

            "Really?" she replied.

            "Yea, day's been havin' lots o fights lately."  Kristan pondered this while she worked.  

            By 4:30 the decorations were hung.  This gave them 2 hours to eat and change for the performance.  For some reason Kristan couldn't shake the feeling at dinner that a blow-up was going to happen tonite, maybe the fact that Race was sitting next to her and muttering something about 'getting out of his relationship' should have been a small clue, but of course, it didn't.  

            At 6 that evening the girls and Spot met outside the auditorium to warm up a little.

            "We yells and youse sing, why warm up?" Spot asked.  Kristan sighed and gave in.  

            "Jeez you'll just do anything for your precious Spot won't you?" Amanda said snidely.

            "Amanda, why do I put up with you again?" Kristan replied staring coldly at her.  Amanda shut up and went back to staring at the ground.  

            "Guys, you can come in now," Mrs. M said opening the doors to the stage.  The group went in and sat with the other contesters.  Lots of scattered boys and girls sat and waited for the school to arrive.  As kids started filing in from all grades the talents began getting nervous, ok except for Kristan, she was too laid back for her own good.  The performances were all right but Kristan thought they were the best well ok maybe after Mush he was great.  Mush was up just after intermission.  He went on the stage and stood there, as if frightened, the first few chords began playing and just as he looked like he was going to start:

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

          He finished and left the kids in awe.  Mush had a hot voice, and it made him even more delectable then he already was.  Most of the girls were leaning forward in their chairs and the guys looked like they wanted to kill him, tough luck that Mush's hotter.  

          Mush ran backstage and hugged Kristan, Julie, and Amanda. Then he kissed Kerri, before she was dragged off when they announced 'Just Another Rock Band' was on.  Julie started playing and Kristan began singing:

  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  


Then Spot came in:

  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)

            By the time they were done half the students were up and jamming.  Kristan beamed as they cheered for them.  She looked at Spot and he actually hugged her before they went off-stage.  Where Amanda and Race were arguing.  

            "You just want to break up with me to date that whore of a friend I have!" she hissed at him.

            "Nah, I just want some space, ya suffocate me!" he whispered back. 

            "Hey Race, did you know that she kissed Mush!" Amanda said back, just loud enough for Kristan, Mush, and Kerri to hear.  Julie had run off to find Jack.  

            "You liar!  We didn't really kiss, it was only on the cheek because I was helping him make up with Kerri," Kristan retorted in anger.  

            "You asked her for help?" Kerri stared daggers at Mush.

            "Kerri you did too so don't even blame Mush for anything."  Kristan looked from Amanda to Kerri to Mush and finally at Race.  "Was she being serious?" she asked him.

            "I nevah said I wanted ya," he stated.  Kristan nodded and looked at Amanda.

            "Amanda he wants space, God, in your own words, get over it," Kristan said shaking her head.

            "You still kissed her," Kerri looked at Mush.

            "It didn mean anyt'ing, it was only ta tank huh," Mush pleaded, his eyes desperate.  

            "Shhhh, they're announcing the winners!" Julie said running back through the stage door.  

            "Third place is for Hippo-Critical, runner up is 'Just Another Rock Band', and the winner is Mush," Mrs. M announced.  Mush smiled weakly as he went on stage and got his trophy.  He made his way back stage.  

            "Too much drama in this place, Julie do you want to find Spot, Jill, and Jack, oh and Snitch and go somewhere while these guys tear each other's head off?" Kristan asked.  Julie nodded and they ran to find their friends.  

            "I'll see you later Mush, sorry for jumping to conclusions," Kerri left and Mush stood for a second.  

            "I t'ink I'll go with Kristan and dem," he finally said.  "Put dis in me room when your done gettin' yelled at."  He handed Race his trophy and walked out onto the stage again.

            "Well Amanda dat's how I feel, dis ain't da end o' it, I just need time," he said.  

            "No, you want Kristan!"

            "When did I say dat?"

            "I need someone to blame!" 

            "Ok, calm down, do what Kristan does, blame Dave."

            "Good idea."

Poor Dave, he's blamed for everything.  Yea, well he's going to be happier sometime, hopefully.

KR!574N

Quote from the Amazing Quote Book of Life-  Marching Band is just Concert Band gone retarded-  What my friend Lauren has to say about band (mostly cuz she's going crazy becuz of her squad leader). 


	9. I think Race is insane, but I love my Bi...

I feel like such a bitch, these just keep getting worse.  It's all right, but I just get my inspiration inspired again and Gryffin has Race down in WV.  I guess my new funny muse is Half Naked Mandras!muse  Yumm, Christian Bale. 

You know the Disclaimers

No shout-outs this time either, I'll have them up sometime soon.

   Gryffin and Blink were talking after school in the courtyard area.  They were discussing the current situation of the Halloween party that the boys wanted to have.  Blink wasn't sure but he figured that Race and Jack had some alcohol coming from some area of the world.

            "If you guys get caught you'll get kicked out," Gryffin said when he told her.

            "No kiddin' and plus day want ta have da party on da roof," he confided.

            "Yea, and when we all wake up in the morning there's Race laying sprawled on the ground because of idiotic-induced fall off a nine story building.  We'd be on the news, and we'd get rid of Race.  I'm seeing nothing but an upside to this idea," she said.  Blink looked at her horror struck.  "Just kidding."  

            "Now dat ya mention it, I'd have da whole room ta meself," Blink mused before laying his head in Gryffin's lap.  She laughed and laid her head on the tree behind her.  The air was chilled and a coat clad Kristan came running up to them.  

            "Hide me!" she shrieked ducking behind the tree.  Gryffin looked for the reason of her insanity and then saw Dave coming up huffing.

            "Where is she!" he demanded.

            "Why?" they asked.

            "She's convinced Les that I'm a vampire and he's chasing me with a wooden stick and a cross," he told them.  He heard the laugh behind the tree and he stuck his hand around and pulled her out.

            "You have to admit Dave you are a pale boy!  And your teeth are kind of pointed," Kristan said.  Dave stared at her not amused.  Then he felt a hit on his back.  Les had hit him with the stick.  "Run Les!  He'll bit you!"  Les took off in the other direction.  

            "It's people like you who make me unpopular," he said.

            "No Dave, it's people like me that drive you crazy," Kristan whispered before kissing him enough to make him let her go so she could run after Les.

            "Hey Dave, ya hear bout dat party dat Race and dem are having on Halloween?" Blink asked.

            "Yea, I'm going, I'm the designated make sure no one falls off the rook guy," Dave replied.

            "Ok."  Blink closed his eyes and couldn't even imagine the disaster that could happen.  

            On Halloween day school let early so that everyone go do what he or she wanted.  The boys went to set the roof up with the snacks and hide the Mike's and Coors they had gotten.  Kristan went to find her friends.

            "We should go to the party," she said to Jill.

            "Yea we should.  Those guys are stupid enough to get fully drunk, we need to go," she replied.  They got dressed in warm clothes and went to find the others.

            The party was set to begin at 8 and go through the night.  The girls were early by an hour and were dressed for the occasion.  Jill came as a lifeguard, Amanda was a dwarf, Julie was a princess with a knife in the side of her head, Kerri was a biker chick, and Kristan was a dead hooker, complete with leather skirt and boots, Gryffin was there also but she didn't dress up as anything.  They had brought Coke, Pepsi, and water so they didn't have to actually drink if they didn't want too.  Gryffin and Kristan actually went for the Mike's and sat in the lawn chairs the guys had set up the night before.  

            A few minutes later they heard the guys voices coming up the stairs and they saw them come out of the door in great costumes.  Race was a blackjack dealer, mustache and all, Jack was a cowboy (go figure), Blink was Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Snitch was drowned rat, with a tail, Mush was a biker, and Spot was a dominator, black vest, leather pants, whip, the works.  Kristan couldn't keep herself from drooling.  

            "Hey Mush, Jack, Snitch come here!" Blink called as Race and Spot went over to talk to Kristan, Dave, and Jill.  

            "Yea?" they asked coming where Blink stood, holding Windex, a bucket of gas, and a condom.  

            "We'se gonna give a surprise ta Spot and Race," he smiled wickedly eyeing the other boys.  Jack, Snitch, and Mush laughed and began filling the condom with Windex.  After they did that they put the bucket behind where Spot and Race stood.  Dave looked at them quizzically so Spot and Race turned around Mush threw the condom into the bucket.  An explosion erupted and Spot and Race were covered with random pieces of condom and were blackened in the face.  The whole roof was laughing.  Blink was rolling on the ground, dangerously close to the edge.           

            "Blink watch it!" Dave grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  

            "I'se ok, don't worry," he smiled grabbing a Coors.  

            The party got better.  Around midnight some of the girls wanted to leave, but the boys were just getting started.  They were playing a drinking game that none of the girls knew how to play so they just went along.  Gryffin and Kristan had stopped drinking alcohol after 3 each and were now on water.  All the gusy except Dave had had over 6.  

            "Guys, we should stop now," Julie said when she saw it was 12.  

            "Nah, come on hun, we'se just startin'!" Jack cried grabbing her arm and pulling down.  

            "No Jack," she said trying to pull him up.  Kristan got up to help her but Spot pulled at her.

            "Don't worry goil, we'se aright," he laughed.

            "Spot, shut up," she hissed.  Spot got up and in Kristan's face.

            "What did you say?" he muttered.  Kristan tried to stare him down but she couldn't she looked away.  "Dat's what I thoughts."  Kristan turned and walked back to her house.  Dave got up and followed.  Kristan sat under a tree near the dorm, so she could cheer if Spot got so drunk that he fell off the roof.  Dave sat down and started talking to her.

            "Ok, guys, I'm the authority here, this is enough!" Gryffin exclaimed.  Everyone looked at her, and mostly because they were drunk, they listened to her.  

            In the morning the boys woke up with severe hangovers.  

            "Serves you right," Jill told Snitch when she came to see him.  He moaned and threw up in the trash again.  "You know that's nasty."  

            "Shut up," he muttered before falling back on his bed and rubbing his head.  Race came in and flopped down on his bed.  He drank a lot often so his hangover wasn't as bad as Snitch's.  

            "Come on Snitchy boy, buck up for ya goil!" Race laughed, then grabbed his stomach and rolled onto his bunk.  

            "I just came to ask if you guys wanted to go to Wal-Mart with the rest of us.  We're going to get Kristan gifts, he birthday's in two days," Jill continued.  Snitch rolled over and shook his head.  Race got up and said he'd go.  

            Jill, Amanda, Julie, Kerri, Mush, Spot, Jack, and Race walked into the Wal*Mart and took off in separate directions.  Jill ended up in toys looking through Oliver Wood action figures, remembering when she and Gryffin had asked "Where's Oliver!" and grabbed the figure and while she was there she grabbed the glow-in-the-dark action figure for giggles*.  

            Amanda was looking at copies of the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack Kristan loved Orlando Bloom.  She picked it up and went to find the others.  

            Julie was in the books looking at the coloring books for Harry Potter.  She looked all through the pictures until she found the one with Harry hanging off the broomstick with one hand.  She laughed and took that one**.

            Kerri and Mush were getting a joint gift that consisted of Styrofoam cups that would have The Hat of the Fellowship of the Unnamable Book written on them*. 

            Spot laughed as he went to health and found some honey-flavored condoms.  (Oh God)

            Jack got Kristan a Rascal Flatts poster and Race grabbed a surprise.

            They met in the middle of the store and decided to have fun.  "Maryann call Health please" the voice on the intercom said.  

            "OH NO THE VOICES!" Jill and Amanda yelled.  Kerri went up to a random man and said:

            "I've always wanted to be a window decoration."  The boys didn't like this idea, it seemed boring and childish, so they went into the bathroom, grabbed extra toilet paper and started playing hacky sack with it.  Soon the whole was playing hacky sack in the middle of house wares.

            "You know, I bet you everyone around thinks we're insane," Julie laughed serving the paper to Race.

            "We ares, so what?" he answered.  

            "Could be worse, we could be cha-chaing throughout the store to Tactical Instinct***," Amanda said.   

            "Tactical Instinct?" Mush questioned.

            "It's a really good song," she said, missing the paper.

            "Kids, you can't play that in here, make your purchases and leave," a security guard said. 

            As they made their way out to the car Race showed Julie was he got Kristan.  Him and Amanda were still at each other's throats.  

            "She'll kill you," Julie said after looking in the bag.  The day was getting chilly so Jill turned the heat all the way up in the van.  

            "Yea, well I hope she does," Amanda muttered bitterly.  Race glared at her and put an elbow in her side.  Amanda reached over and pinched him.  

            "Guys, quit it, you'se getting annoyin'!" Spot exclaimed.  "Can ya turn down da heat!  It's a frickin' sauna in here!"  

            "No, I'm cold!" half the van cried.  An all out war erupted from this.  By the time they got back to school none of them were talking to anyone but they're boyfriend/girlfriend.  

            "Hey guys, how was shopping?" Gryffin asked coming to them.

            "Great, I hope they all die next time," Jill smiled and stomped off to her dorm.  

            "Sounds like you guys had fun!" Gryffin said absolutely peppy.  Wonder what her and Blink did while the others were gone.

Kristan approached Spot before her party on Sunday.

            "What do ya wants?" he asked.

            "Um, there's this uh Christmas dance coming up, and I uh, wanted to know if you'd go with me," she said meekly.  Spot stared at her.  She'd never approached him with any kind of dating prospecting before.  

            "Uh, yea, um, sure," for the first time he was speechless.  

            Kristan's party was pretty typical; it involved lots of toilet paper hacky-sacking and Tactical Instinct cha-chaing.  

            Then Race gave his gift.  

            "I hate you," Kristan said picking the dildo out of the bag and throwing it at him.  

            "I knew you'd like it," he said returning the gift to its owner.  

            "Amanda, find some use for this."  Kristan handed it to her with a smirk on her face.  Amanda scowled.

  
  


Foot Notes!  *I like Christian Coulson, better known as Tom Riddle in HPCOS and since he's 24 and his action figure glows-in-the-dark I say he's 24 and Glow's-in-the-dark!  After Michael Jackson he's the most amazing person!  (Michael Jackson is the only person in the world who can be born a black man and die a white woman, so that's why he's so amazing)

            **At camp this little girl gave me a picture she colored of Harry hanging off the end of his broomstick and they only showed the very end of the broomstick and before I realized this I asked Julie why Harry was hanging off a dick 50ft. off the ground.

            ***Tactical Instinct is the second great band song this year and you can cha-cha to it and we should around the football field, who wouldn't want to see a marching band cha-chaing on the field?  Anyway

Where's Oliver?

KR!574N

Quote Book of Life- Father- Come tell us about the gluteus 

                                Christian Bale- yes, come closer have a better look, invite your friends, everyone's welcome.

            Captain Corelli's Mandolin (he's lying with his but out on the table and the father tells his daughter to tell him about Christian's butt, what is better then that?


	10. The Christmas dance and Clay Aiken

            I have no confidence in this chap.  It is girlish, fluffy, mary-sueish and crappy, but this is the end of it, hopefully.  The rest of the year is written and I will spend no more nights awake in my room wondering about the next chapters.  I love all that have stuck with me since I never update anymore b-cuz I am sad and lost.  :'(

I love you all.

Before the Christmas dance actually started it was understood that Just Another Rock Band would play there during dinner and they would only play Christmas music.  This didn't go over well with the members who loved rock more then anything, but if they had to they would.  Everyone had found a date.

(For convince I will list whose going with who so no one's as confused as I am now)

Kristan and Spot

Jill, Snitch

Kerri, Mush

Jack, Julie

Amanda, Blink

Dave, Race (not really, they just are going without dates)

            As dinner was being served Just Another Rock Band was finishing "Let's Be Naughty (And Save Santa The Trip)" when random food particles flew through the air and hit Amanda square in the forehead.  Race was seen in the corner snickering with Spot.  Amanda was about to go after Race but Kristan and Julie held her back.  

            "Sweet!" Julie exclaimed smiling at Manda.  Dinner had just ended and now the band would play one last song, any song,

            "Child, let the boy go, he's too cute to kill for now and plus you need to sing, "This is the Night" now, just pretend your singing to your boy, Clay or Race," Kristan said.  Amanda settled and went back to position and sat at the keyboard next to the piano.  This was her solo.  

            _Was the world wasn't upside-down_

_            I could take all the time I had_

_            But I'm gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast_

_            Cause every kiss is a kiss that you can't take back_

Amanda listened to herself singing, she was doing great and thinking about Clay Aiken, no she was _trying_ to think about Clay Aiken, but she couldn't stop thinking about Race.  

            _Lift me up_

_            In your eyes_

_            If you told me that is what heaven is _

_            Well you'd be right_

_            I've been waiting forever for this_

_            This is the night_

Why didn't she just swallow her idiotic pride and keep him?  Race meant everything to her and now she had let him go.  He probably was dying without her.  Race killed by Amanda, stupid Amanda.

When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?

            Yea, why is she?

Lift me up in your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begin  
After tonight, we will never be lonely again

'I'll get him back' Amanda thought.  
  
_ Lift me up in your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

After her song the dance began and Race was gone.  Amanda looked depressed and left also.  She went out onto the chilled balcony and sat on a chair.

"Amanda?" she heard Race say.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault."

"It was both your faults you stupid bitch whores!" Kristan yelled from the door.  Amanda and Race smiled at each other and went back inside.

Kristan went over to Spot when the first slow song, Amazed, came on.  Spot reluctantly got up and dance with her.  He would deny it later but he was smiling and really enjoying holding her.  

Tears for the death of my chapter, it crashed and burned but I hope you will hold onto my baby.  I love you all. Again.

Kristan

Quote from the quote book of life-  You people need to live- Mr. Spanbaurer

                                                You haven't lived until you've played Poke'mon- Jonny B.


End file.
